


To a Great Year. (Together)

by nazangel



Series: Carry on fics [2]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Feelings, Fluffy Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow, Kissing, M/M, New Year's Kiss, New Years, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch Is Gay for Simon Snow, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, cuddling to warm each other, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-20 07:21:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22078264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nazangel/pseuds/nazangel
Summary: Simon and Baz being adorable right before the New Year countdown.
Relationships: Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Series: Carry on fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1585327
Comments: 2
Kudos: 82





	To a Great Year. (Together)

**BAZ**

I step out on the terrace, leaving behind the noise of the Grimm New Year party.

It was only my family here today but there were a _lot_ of Grimms and this year they had all decided to countdown together. It wasn't that I didn't like my family but so many of them in one room, tipsy and loud, I could only take for so long.

Years ago I would have put on a brave front, stretched my lips into a smile and pretended I was enjoying myself. But I recently realized that no one expects me to do that, I can take a break if I want.

Simon's still in there though, laughing with and entertaining my young siblings and cousins, charming all the older members. He's good at that, especially now that he's been seeing his therapist again.

He's wonderful, my boyfriend.

As if summoned by my thoughts, the door opens and Simon steps out, wrapped in a jacked, his nose already going a little red from the cold.

"Hey, Baz," he says, coming close to me, "What are you doing out here?"

I smile as he comes to lean against the railing, a small space between us.

"Just needed a little air," I tell him

"Aren't you cold," he says, "I'm still chilly in this jacket. You're colder then I am and you're not even wearing a proper jacket,"

He's right. I am cold. The jacket I had grabbed is significantly lighter than my usual winter coat. I could feel the cold biting at my skin.

But I just shrug at him, "As I said, I needed some air,"

He smiles at me sympathetically. He understands. Of course, he does. He's my Snow.

"Why don't you let me warm you up,"

I chuckle.

"What are you talking about, Snow?"

He grins at me, "Come here,"

He opens his jacket a little, slipping his arms out and holding them out to me.

I laugh at him, "We're not in a romantic film, Snow,"

I step into his arms anyway. I've always been weak for Simon Snow.

He wraps the jacket around me, the large thing fitting me easily. His arms wrap around my waist and hold the jacket close at the same time.

"Better?" he whispers

I sigh, burying my face in his necks and wrapping my arms around him. It is better. One of his hands is now rubbing my back as he presses small kisses to my face and neck.

"Yeah," I murmur against his neck and then let out a whimper as his teeth graze the shell of my ear.

"I got you, Darling," he whispers, making my body tingle. I press my closer, wanting to feel his soft angle against me. He's taken up exercise again, though not as extensive as before.

As a result, he's gotten a bit toned now while still being soft at his hips, stomach and thighs. It makes him a wonderful cuddle partner and I loved his soft but strong body against me when we make love.

He chuckles as I try to move closer to him and hugs me tighter.

"Hey, Love?" he says

"Yes?"

"Have you thought of any new year's resolutions?"

"Hmm," I say, "Not really. You?"

"Wanted to," he says, "But I've been a bit busy,"

I nod against him. We've both been busy. First, we had exams which mean we left Christmas shopping until much later. Once we came out of the exam fog, we scrambled to prepare for Christmas. After that, we just relaxed. New Years hadn't even crossed my mind until my parents had invited us up.

"Wanna think of some right now?" said Simon

I shrug, "Why not? You go first,"

"Hmm. To learn to bake something other than scones,"

I snort, "To practise the piano more. I'm getting rusty,"

"To take more time to appreciate what I have,"

"Spend more time with my siblings," I say. It had been hard to find time for them and I knew my they missed me, especially the twins.

"Keep going to therapy,"

Wanting to show my support, I gently give him a kiss on the temple.

"Get better at communication,"

He smiles at me knowingly, "Same. And take up fencing,"

I look at him surprised. He talked about it but I didn't think he was seriously considering it.

"I think it's time. I feel ready," he says in response to my surprised look, "Your turn,"

"Quit smoking," I say with a smile, and it has the intended effect. Simon throws his head back and laughs.

Crowley, he's beautiful.

"I have another one," he says, "For both of us,"

"Yeah," I whisper, close to his lips, "What is it,"

"To love ourselves," he says and my heart nearly stops, "and..."

"Each other," I finish for him, my heart feeling like it was going to burst from joy.

"Yeah,"

I hum and nuzzle against his neck again.

"I think I like this one best,"

"Hmm,"

We stay wrapped up in each other until we hear a commotion from inside.

"FIVE!"

I shift myself until I can look inside. Everyone is on their feet and huddled together. The children that are still awake jumping in excitement.

"FOUR!"

"Looks like they're counting down," I say

"THREE!"

"New Year's almost here," says Simon

"TWO!"

"Kiss?" I say, looking up at him shyly. I sill get shy around him. I love it.

He smiles.

"ONE!"

He leans in and gently kisses me. I can hear the fireworks going off over us.

We pull away and I look up at him. His cheeks are dusted pink and they make me giggle.

Simon smiles and kisses me again. This one is longer and a little more intense, making me moan against him.

"To making this year great," says Simon as we pull away, "Together,"

"Together," I agree and then lean up to kiss him again.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed it!


End file.
